Shipboard communications systems generally require multiple bandwidth radio frequency (RF) performance. Multiple antennas are typically employed to achieve such performance, where each antenna is designed for a particular portion of the RF spectrum. One disadvantage of multiple antennas is that they typically provide significant radar signatures. Thus, a need exists for a multi-band antenna system that provides broad bandwidth performance having a desired gain or directivity in the different bands, but with a diminished radar signature.
Throughout the several views, like elements are referenced using like references.